Act of Love
by libra-girl1393
Summary: Kyo wants to express his love for Tohru by taking her to the dance, but when Yuki asks her first Kyo gets hooked up with someone...else? Later, events happen to Tohru that cause her pain, physical and emotional, can she get though it?
1. the thought of love

_Dammit, I can't get her outta my mind, why? Why all of a sudden I feel so stupid around her? She is so perfect, and look at me; I get defeated by a rat! She would never look at me the way I look at her, but when she looks at that damn Yuki it is like she only wants to be around him. If I told her that I loved her, then she might look differently at me instead of as a dumb jerk. I'll ask her to the dance coming up, which is the only thing I can do for now. At least, I could try to be a little nicer to her, also. _

_Why do I think about him like this? I think I'm in love but I couldn't tell him that, especially since that would be selfish of me to ask him to the dance, even though I want to go to the dance with him. He probably won't go with me, though, I mean, who would want to? An airhead like me couldn't get a date with someone like Yuki, prince of the school. Besides, then he might think that I am just like one of those fan club girls, and if he thinks I am like that, what is he going to think of me? He might not even want to be around me. Then also I think that I like Kyo, too. Oh, what am I going to do! _

"Good morning Yuki, breakfast is ready, here, hands him a plate of food hope you like it!" Tohru said, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Miss Honda, I probably will like it."

Tohru blushed harder and giggled a little. At that moment, Kyo walked in.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru smiled and handed him some breakfast. "Is Shigure up yet?"

"Good morning Tohru." Shigure said as he walked in the kitchen.

"There you are." Tohru handed Shigure a plate of breakfast. "Yuki, Kyo, I think we should head off to school so we won't be late as soon as you are done." So as soon as Kyo and Yuki finished breakfast, they grabbed their stuff and started off to school. On the way, Yuki asked if Tohru had gotten any offers to go to the dance.

"Oh, um, no. Not that I mind if I go alone or anything. I'll just go with Hana and Uo. They aren't going with anyone either."

"I wonder why." Kyo snorted sarcastically.

"Don't be rude, you dumb cat. Don't feel bad Miss Honda, I don't have anyone to go with either."

"What, the fan club girls get someone new? Someone more worthy?" laughed Kyo.

"No, I got asked plenty of times, but I rejected each one. Why would I go with someone that would want to hug me and turn me into a rat?" Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Well, what about you, Kyo?" Tohru questioned.

"A couple of dumb first year girls asked me, but I told them to beat it and that I'm not going with them. So then they kept saying that they wouldn't stop until I said yes, so I pushed them aside and ran. That is what you get for being annoying." Tohru giggled at this. Kyo had a satisfied look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the school, Motoko (president of the Prince Yuki fan club) approached them. She asked if she could talk to Yuki alone. He told Tohru to wait just a moment. He went off and she asked him if he wanted to go to the dance with her.

_Perfect, the damn rat is gone for a moment, so I can ask Tohru to the dance. "_Tohru, would you…" Yuki cut him off by saying that Motoko asked him to the dance, so he rejected her.

"What were you saying, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Okay. We should get to class." As they walked in, two first year girls looked at Kyo and ran off.

"Dumb girls," he muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to class, Kyo started gazing at Tohru. She looked at him and whispered, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, I just wondered." Tohru responded.

Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Okay, I get off of work early today. I'll meet you back there once I get back!"

end chapter


	2. an invite to the dance

As soon as Tohru got off of work, she headed to the secret base like she said. "Hi Yuki, wow, there is a ton of leeks now, maybe I should make that for dinner," Tohru said.

"Yes, we can make that dumb cat eat them, too." Yuki said and Tohru laughed. He smiled and blushed. _She looks so beautiful when she laughs._ "Miss Honda, I was wondering if you would accompany me to…" All of a sudden, Kyo called out to Tohru.

"Tohru!"

"Hold on Yuki, I'm sorry, but I'll be right back."

She went to ask what Kyo wanted. "Yes Kyo?"

"What are we having for dinner? I'm starving."

"Yes Tohru, when is dinner?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, I'll start it in a moment Yuki and I are just gathering some food." She went back out to Yuki and they gathered leeks. While walking back, Yuki asked Tohru to the dance.

"Oh my, umm, I don't know, I had someone else in mind, but you'll do." Yuki looked shocked, "I'm kidding Yuki, I wouldn't think of anyone else to go with." She giggled and Yuki smiled.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say yes, and I hope you have fun going with a rat like me," Yuki joked and wrinkled up his nose to try and look like a rat.

"'Of course I'd have fun going with you, why wouldn't I?" Yuki blushed.

Yes, he asked me! I am going to the dance with Yuki Sohma! I sort of wanted to go with Kyo, but I guess he doesn't want to go with me, I didn't want to ask him because I was afraid that he wouldn't want to go with me, but maybe at the dance I can tell Yuki how I feel about him.

Good, now that cat can't ask her. At the dance is the perfect time to tell her that I love her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEEKS! You know that I hate leeks!" Kyo stuck his tongue out at them.

"That is why I made rice balls, too, so you didn't have to eat it. I can make something else though if you want Kyo, I don't mind."

"No, I'll just have some rice balls." Kyo replied and blushed.

"This is wonderful Tohru," Shigure told her while stuffing his face.

"Yes Miss Honda, it is delicious." Yuki added.

"It's okay." Kyo sheepishly added also.

"Oh thank you, I'm glad you like it." She looked at Yuki and blushed faintly.

"So Tohru, did you find anyone to go to the dance with?" Shigure asked.

"Yes," she responded, now blushing furiously. Kyo choked and stared at her wide-eyed. Then he looked at Yuki, who was blushing furiously also, and glared at him. He got up and rushed outside.

"Did I say something wrong, oh no, I'll be right back. Excuse me." She got up and chased after Kyo. "Kyo? Kyo!" She went up the ladder. "There you are; why did you run off?"

"Oh, umm, I might as well say that well, why are you going with that damn rat!" he asked furiously.

"Why not, is everything okay?"

"That damn rat doesn't deserve you, you deserve someone way better than a rat!"

"Like who? What are you saying?"

"Well, I…I…I was going to ask you to go with me."

"Huh? Really? You wanted to ask me?"

"Well, so you didn't have to go alone, I wanted you to go with someone, and so yeah. But I didn't want you go with a stupid rat, what you need is someone more worth your time."

"I just didn't want to hurt Yuki's feelings, so I said yes, I like him more as a best friend. I mean, well the truth is…"

"Tohru! Your dinner is getting cold!" called Shigure. Yuki came up.

"Miss Honda, there you are, is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, we better go down Kyo." She made her way down the ladder after Yuki and Kyo decided to follow her. He climbed down, wishing he'd asked her this morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school, Tohru told Uo and Hana that she was going with Yuki to the dance.

"So you are going with the Prince, he rejected the fan club girls? Oh Hana, our little Tohru is growing up! I think I'm going to cry." Uo replied.

"Just watch out for those fan club girls, they'll be angry that you are going with Yuki." Hana warned.

"Don't worry, Yuki won't tell anyone, and you won't tell anyone. Kyo definitely won't tell anyone either so where would they hear it? I mean, if Yuki just says that he was going with someone else, would that tell them that it was me?"

"Speaking of Kyo, could he ever get a date?" Uo asked.

"Apparently a couple of girls did ask him, but he told them no. Poor things. I saw a couple of girls look at him and ran looking sad, so I think that was them but Uo, what if you went with him?"

"Orangey? Why would I go with a weirdo like that? Besides, I can't leave Hana all by herself, she would be lonely, you're deserting us already, Tohru." Uo replied.

"I don't know, just so he doesn't have to go alone, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to desert you two, I can tell him that I'd rather go alone if you want me to, I'm sure he'd understand."

"I was kidding, Tohru, I wouldn't ever say a thing like that to you. But why would I want to go with Orange Top? I'd rather just stick with you, the prince, and Hana."

"Okay, I feel bad that he didn't have anyone to go with though, are you sure Uo?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a favor for both of us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in class, Tohru kept daydreaming. She had gotten her dress at Ayame's store. It was a beautiful pink dress that came down to the ground. It had a red sash around the waist and pink gloves to go with it. Not to mention that she looked wonderful in it.

She looked at Yuki and blushed. He smiled and blushed slightly, too. She was so happy that she got a date for the dance, and one of the two people that she wanted to go with, also. Things couldn't possibly get better. _Oh mom, I wish that you could be here with me and share my joy on Earth. Thanks for getting us together mom, I'm convinced that you did this all. _


	3. a night to remember

Tohru started getting ready. Ayame had arrived to help her get her hair and makeup done. He brought flowers to put in her hair and he arranged them perfectly. After, he helped her with her makeup.

"Oh Tohru, you look fabulous! If only I was lucky enough to be in high school to take you! Wait 'til Yuki sees this! You will be envy of the crowd!" Tohru looked at her reflection. She squealed in delight and thanked Aya for helping her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatsuharu and Momiji showed up to go to the dance, and Hana along with Uo arrived five minutes after them. Kyo walked out wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and a red carnation. Tohru came out. Kyo, Momiji, and Haru all stared at her. Momiji jumped around and said, "Tohru, you look pretty, will you go with me instead! Please!"

"You'll save a dance for a handsome guy like me, won't you? A pretty girl should dance with a handsome guy, right?" Haru asked and put on his charm and straightened his tie. 

"That is why she is coming with me." Yuki walked out and went over to Tohru, smiling. He was wearing a white jacket and black pants. He had a red carnation also, and a white tie. He carried flowers and handed them to Tohru, saying, "You look beautiful Miss Honda." He kissed her hand. She blushed and thanked him.

"Brother! You look great!" Aya exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked with a hint of hate in his voice.

"I am here to help Tohru with her hair and makeup. You are lucky to be going with a radiant girl like Tohru." She smiled at his remark.

"Thank you, Ayame." Tohru responded.

"Tohru!" exclaimed Shigure, "You look so beautiful! Ayame, I'm impressed! You did a wonderful job on this dress! It is amazing! You look good in pink, Tohru.

"Oh, I miss our high school years, Aya. I especially miss all the pretty high school girls. Opps, did I say that last part out loud?" They all nodded. "Maybe I could be a chaperone," They all stared at him, shaking their heads. "Well Aya, will you stay here so I don't have to be all alone?" Ayame agreed to stay with Shigure.

"Oh Hana, Uo, you look great!" Tohru complimented her friends. Hana wore a black dress that had a black rose at the top and came down to her ankles. Her hair was tied up in a black flower. Uo had a dark purple dress that came floor length and her hair was curled. "Haru, Kyo, Momiji, and Yuki, you all look very handsome." They all thanked her and they went off. Kyo blushed.

Kyo thought to himself. He glanced over and saw that Yuki and Tohru were holding hands. He looked away. He couldn't stand to see that stupid rat with the only one he cared for. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, the fan club girls glared at Tohru and whispered amongst each other. When they went in, barely any of the girls even _looked_ at Tohru.

Haru didn't want to just sit there so he asked if Hana wanted to dance. She turned toward him, stared at him, and nodded.

"Aww, what the hell, Orange Top, dance with me." Uo grabbed him and pulled him. Kyo was shouting at her and Yuki agreed to let Momiji dance with Tohru while he got drinks.

"Just be careful, you don't want to transform here, so don't get too close." Tohru told him.

"Okay Tohru!"

Meanwhile, while Yuki was getting drinks, Motoko approached Yuki. "Hello Yuki, you look very nice. I wish I could've been the girl who got to come with a handsome guy like you, so why don't you dance with me just once? Please Yuki, it is my last year and I just want something to remember."

How could Tohru take Yuki from me? She will regret the day that she met Prince Yuki Sohma. I mean every word of that sentence. You'd better watch out Tohru, you will take a hard fall and I swear it.

"Here you are Miss Honda." He handed her the punch when he got back. She thanked him.

"Momiji, thank you for the dance, you are a wonderful dancer." Momiji thanked her for the dance back and went off. "Yuki, I wish you would call me Tohru please."

"Oh, okay, Miss… Tohru. May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Yuki took Tohru's hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor.

"I won't get too close, so you won't transform." She whispered.

"Okay."

After a while, Tohru looked over at Kyo and Uo. "Kyo is being forced to dance with Uo, I don't think he is too happy about that, but they do look cute together." Tohru giggled as she spoke. Kyo looked as if he was going through the worst torture, but Uo looked like she was having the time of her life. Kyo looked over at Tohru and made an I-hate-dancing-with-Uo-so-help-me-by-maybe-turning-me-into-a-cat- or-give-an-excuse-to-get-me-away-from-her look. Tohru laughed.

"Orangey, you enjoy dancing with me, you know it because if you don't, I'll just have to force you to like it." Uo threatened, laughing. Tohru then looked over at Haru and Hana. They looked like they were having a blast. Hana was smiling, a smile that was rarely shown from her. Tohru was happy that Hana was having a good time with Haru. Momiji was just bouncing around. Tohru then looked deep into Yuki's big, purple eyes.

"Looks like everyone is having fun, and I am having a great time dancing with you, Yuki. Thank you so much for asking me here."

"I wouldn't have you go with anyone else… Tohru." Tohru blushed furiously at the sound of him calling her by her first name. She wasn't used to hearing her name emerge from Yuki's lips, but she was happy that it did. He kissed her on the cheek and that made her blush even more. "Come with me, I want to tell you something." He led her to a corner. Kyo saw them leave so he rushed after them. "Tohru, I…" Kyo emerged from the crowd and rushed over to Yuki and Tohru.

"Tohru, I love you!" Kyo spit out the words. Her eyes grew wide. He grabbed her and kissed her. He let her go and Uo grabbed him and forced him to dance more.

All she did was stare after him. "Tohru, listen," Yuki turned her toward him, "I love you more than that dumb cat, that is why I asked you. I always loved you, ever since you moved in. You were the sweetest girl and I couldn't believe that a girl such as you moved in, beautiful, smart, and so lovely. I never trusted anyone and never felt love like this. I took Akito's torment and I don't mind taking more if you loved me, too. I would take a million years of torture to be with you. Please, just tell me if you love me or not. It is all I need to hear. No matter what you say, you will always be my friend, Tohru. Just tell me, but no matter what, I want you to be happy and I will always love you."

Oh no, I was afraid of this, I don't know who to chose! If I choose Yuki, Kyo might get hurt, and if I choose Kyo, then Yuki would get hurt. I can't choose, but I might have to. I have to ask Kyo what he would do, if he would still be my friend or not since I already got Yuki's response.

"Yuki, I love you, too, but I have to make sure of something first. I'll be right back." She went over and talked to Kyo for a minute, and came back to Yuki. She kissed him and told him that Kyo was going to be okay about it. Kyo thought to himself and smiled. 

"Finally, you realized that dancing with me is great, isn't it Orange Top?" Uo laughed.

"What? No, no!"

"Shut up."

"No one tells me to shut up!" Kyo shrieked.

"Are you having fun, Hana?" Haru asked.

"Yes." Hana responded and smiled.

Haru asked out Hana and surprisingly, she said yes.

Back with Tohru and Yuki, they were finally a couple. As for Uo and Kyo, they fought all the time, and soon, Uo asked him out. They became a couple, a weird one, but a couple none-the-less.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the house, Tohru told Shigure that she and Yuki, Kyo and Uo, and Haru and Hana were finally a couple. Haru was happy because he had a girlfriend, and Hana smiled. Kyo and Uo fought playfully, but they were happy. The weirdest couples formed in one night.

After Hana and Uo went home, Haru and Momiji congratulated Tohru and Yuki on them getting together.

"I am happy for you two, and Kyo _finally_ got a girlfriend out of it, too. It is amazing, I know." Haru joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, joke all you want, she just asked me out and I said yes so that she would think that I had a good time so she wouldn't kill me. But she really needs to stop calling me Orangey, dammit. Luckily, I know that she'll never hug me, by the way she is."

"Hana won't hug me, either, but I hope that I won't pull Black Haru on her ever, I don't want to hurt her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa! Kyo and Haru got girlfriends?" Hiro exclaimed as he walked in with Kisa later.

"Sissy, yay! You and Yuki are together!" Kisa cheered.

"What? My Kyo is dating a different girl? Kyo-Kyo!" Kagura started beating up Kyo. "How, could you cheat on me? I love you, but this is what I get! Where is this girl, she will pay!"

"Kagura! Leave me alone! GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't love you, I never did! Just stay away from me! I was afraid that you'd find out!"

"But when we were little, you said that you loved me! Besides, she can't even hug you! I can!"

"You threatened me and I was scared! Anyways, she wouldn't hug me anyways, listen, she asked me out at the dance, at least she doesn't beat me up half to death when she sees me! Damn Kagura, leave me alone!" He managed to break away and rushed up to the roof.

"Kyo-Kyo!" Kagura shouted, and then turned to Yuki and Tohru. "Congratulations that you two are together, I knew that you would make a good couple, and I was right. Now, Tohru, is there any reason to worry about my Kyo-Kyo and this woman?"

"No, Uo means no harm. She is just my best friend who is sort of like Kyo. It is actually kind of scary. I guess it started when she forced him to dance with her and threatened him if he didn't enjoy it." Kagura responded with an "okay, but she will pay" to that and rushed after Kyo.

"Well, should we go to the secret base, Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Okay." As they walked out, they heard Kyo's screams of pain and Kagura shouting at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No one can bother us here, Tohru, but I hope you will be happy with a guy like me, but I am afraid of the fan club girls so watch yourself, if you got hurt, I don't know how I would live with myself, especially since it would be my fault. I love you so much and always will." He hugged her and he transformed. She cuddled the little rat.

"I love you, too Yuki. Thank you for the best night of my life." She kissed the rat on his head. A moment later, she screamed "Eeek!" and Tohru turned as he transformed back.

"I just wish that I could hold you without transforming." Yuki commented after getting dressed.

"That may be true, but you can still kiss me." They bent forward and kissed each other. After, they lied down on the ground and looked at the stars.

"Tohru, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want you to leave my side."

"You don't have to worry, Yuki, I never will." She put her head on his shoulder and he stroked her soft brown hair. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. a visit to the grave

The next morning, Tohru woke up in her room. _He must've brought me up here last night. I guess I fell asleep. _She looked over at the picture of her mother. HER MOTHER! This was the day that Kyoko had died.

Tohru rushed to get dressed. She ran down and made breakfast for everyone. Hana and Uo knocked on the door.

"Hey Orange Top, good morning!" Uo greeted him.

"What the? What are you doing here, Uo!" Kyo asked, shocked.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, this is the day that my mother died. Do you want to come to the grave with me, Hana, and Uo?"

"Yes Miss Honda, sorry, Tohru, we would love to go." Yuki replied since he had overheard her.

"Okay." _How is Tohru smiling? Her mother died on this day, and she is happy?_ Yuki thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They arrived at the grave and Tohru faced it. "Hey mom, everyone is here, almost, hah, hah. Hana and Uo, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki." Tohru started.

"And guess what Kyoko, me and Kyo are going out, weird huh." Uo added.

"I also have a boyfriend, too Kyoko. His name is Hatsuharu. He asked me to dance when we arrived at the dance. I got good electrical signals from him, so I said yes. Then he asked me out so yes, I have a boyfriend." Hana told her.

"Hi Kyoko, I'm Yuki, Tohru's boyfriend." Yuki sat down by Tohru, "I wish that I could've met you. Tohru told me about you and you sounded really nice. She also probably told you some things about us, so I hope you think the good of us."

"Kyoko, hey, this is Kyo, Uo's boyfriend. Yeah, you sound awesome on what I've heard. But can you tell Uo to stop calling me Orange top and Orangey though, dammit?"

"Aww, would you rather I call you Kyo-Kyo? Or maybe Kyo-kun?" Uo asked.

"You know, you could just call me Kyo, but if I had to chose, Orange Top or Orangey are sounding better." Kyo smiled weakly. Kyo was actually opening up to a better side of him.

"Hello Kyoko, I'm Shigure, Kyo and Yuki's cousin, and I am technically the guardian of them. What I've heard about you, you sounded lovely, and you have a beautiful daughter, I might add." Shigure summed up.

"Well mom, you met some of them, but there are a lot more to the Sohma family tree. I was just lucky enough to meet some of them. You would like to see them; maybe next time I can get most of them to visit you. Well, Uo, Hana, and I miss you. I still keep your picture dear to me and I love you so mom, I'll visit you as much as I can this year."

After a while, they left and went back to Shigure's house.

"Well, I'll get started on lunch!" Tohru said as soon as they got there.

"Hana, Uo, you should stay for lunch." Shigure offered.

"Sure, I'll sit by Orange Top."

"Dammit woman, stop calling me that, call me Kyo!"

"Okay Kyo-Kyo."

"Grrr…stop it! CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME DAMMIT!"

"Kyo-kun! Hah, hah! This is fun!"

"The hell it is!"

"I am going to help Tohru with lunch." Hana said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, you two sound like a married couple, Kyo, pay respect to your girlfriend. I'm sorry Miss Uo, Kyo just doesn't know what it is like to be in a relationship yet." Shigure told her.

"What the hell do you mean by that, dammit?"

Tohru and Hana brought out lunch. They all sat down and ate. After lunch, Hatori, Haru, and Momiji came over.

"Tohru, Tohru! Hi!" Momiji ran up to Tohru. "Kyo! You got a girlfriend, I didn't think that it would ever happen!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo hit Momiji.

"WAH! Tohru, Kyo is hitting me! Make him stop!"

"Orange Top, leave the kid alone," Uo went up to him and pulled his hair. Kyo let go in pain. "Hit the kid again and I'll hit you."

"Uo! Let go of my hair dammit!" She let go and laughed.

"Can't take a little pain?"

"I'll show you pain dammit!"

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

"Uo is right, you shouldn't hit a girl, and I'm ashamed of you!" Haru cut in. "You do sound like you are a couple, that is odd, I can't picture Kyo being in any relationship, yet it is right in front of me." At that moment, Kagura showed up.

"Kagura," Kyo muttered.

"Kyo!" She ran up to hug him.

"Who's this, Orange Top?" Uo asked.

"Kagura Sohma." he answered.

"You must be Uo, hi, it is nice to meet you," Kagura said through gritted teeth.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you, too."

"Kyo, can I talk to you?" Kagura asked.

"Um, fine, be back." Kagura dragged him outside.

"So that is the girl you've been seeing, how could you do this to me? I thought that it was a joke, until now. Why?" She was ready to through a punch, until his answer.

"Because, you and I have nothing in common, Uo and I at least have a few things in common which is scary, but true so I'm going to go back inside." Kyo walked in, not wanting to cause a scene and left Kagura standing outside, shocked. She looked in, seeing Uo calling him Kyo-Kyo and Kyo-kun, along with Orangey and Orange Top and pulling his hair. He was partially laughing through pain of his hair being pulled. _I thought that someday, he would love me, but not now._ Kagura dropped down on her knees and started to cry. _No, he can't do this to me, he just can't._ Tohru came outside to see what was wrong, when she found Kagura on the ground, crying harder and harder every minute.

"Kagura, what is wrong. What did Kyo do to you?"

"He got a girlfriend, that is what he did." she choked out through tears, her voice muffled through her hands.

"Kagura, I'm sorry, but I can't change the way he thinks."

"Not if you smother him like that, no offense. You know what, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you're right. I guess, I am a little clingy, maybe I should apologize to him, but once Uo is gone."

"Oh, okay… let's go back inside."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone left which was around dinnertime, Yuki offered to help with dinner.

"Okay, you can help form rice balls with me." Tohru answered. The two worked side by side, making dinner. Kyo past and saw Tohru had her head on Yuki's shoulder. He still felt a little jealous.

He walked in and grabbed a pop out of the refrigerator. "Kyo, did you also want to help us?" Tohru asked politely.

"Not with that damn rat!" He spat.

"Oh, okay." She sounded a little disappointed, so, since he declined her offer, she and Yuki kept forming rice balls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was made, they all sat down to Shigure rambling on about how good the dinner was. Kyo still thought about the kiss that he and Tohru shared at the night of the dance, though he forced it, he wished that he could go back to that exact moment and never have it stop. He couldn't help but think that he was the only one who enjoyed it, when Tohru held back saying that she really did enjoy it, too. But she had made her decision, and she was happy none-the-less, because in return, Kyo had gotten a girlfriend that he was more than perfect for.

She was also happy for Hana, who finally got someone whom she would be good with also.

Now she though that if she would've chosen Kyo, then Uo and Kyo wouldn't be together, because Yuki would NOT be good with Uo what so ever. She thought of Uo and Yuki and laughed under her breath. It would be a nightmare.

"I think I'll go to bed now, if you don't mind." Tohru said after dinner.

"Goodnight, Tohru, sleep well." Yuki told her.

"'Night." Kyo added.

"Goodnight." Shigure also added. She headed to her room and sat on her bed. She remembered the kiss that Kyo gave her, too, and blushed furiously. She really enjoyed it, yet, she also enjoyed Yuki's kiss. _That is horrible of me, my boyfriend is Yuki, so why am I remembering Kyo's kiss? Why am I saying that I did enjoy it? Mom, I'm so confused. Did I choose the right one?_ She put on her pajamas and went to bed, thinking about the night of the dance.


	5. a painful moment

That morning, she made breakfast, and Kyo got up earlier than Yuki or Shigure, leaving Tohru and him alone in the kitchen. "Good morning Kyo, how are you?"

"Huh? Oh, good, I guess." _Dammit, I have to tell her how I felt about that kiss; I have to know if she enjoyed it, too. _"Tohru, I wanted to, um, ask you something."

"Yes Kyo?"

"It's about the dance, you know, when I kissed you, are you mad at me?" Tohru thought about it and blushed.

"No, I, uh, well, I…" Yuki walked in.

"Good morning Tohru."

"Good morning Yuki, breakfast is almost ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to school and met up with Uo, Hana, Haru, and Momiji.

"Hey, Orangey," Uo grabbed him and pulled his hair, "Morning!"

"Dammit Uo, stop! And stop calling me Orangey!"

"That gives me more of a reason to keep doing it, and you shouldn't swear at your girlfriend."

"They are a perfect couple, aren't they?" Haru laughed.

"Yes, they do have good electrical signals between them," Hana answered, "Like Tohru and Yuki they blushed and looked at each other and well Hana blushed me and you, Haru." Haru blushed when she said that, and soon after, the bell rang.

"Well, we'd better get to class."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During class, the secretary came to the door, asking for Tohru. She went up, and a moment later, rushed out after talking. Yuki thought it was oddly familiar, it was the same way when Kyoko died.

She didn't arrive in any of her classes for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uo and Hana went with Kyo and Yuki to their house. "Shigure, where is Tohru, did she come home at all?" Yuki asked anxiously.

"Yes, then rushed off to the hospital, crying about her grandfather or something." Yuki and Kyo looked at each other in horror. They all rushed to the hospital. They went up to the secretary at the hospital and asked if a Tohru Honda had come to see a relative.

"Why yes, go to the waiting room and she might be in there." They walked to the waiting room and saw Tohru with her head in her hands. She was crying. Yuki rushed over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tohru, what happened?"

"My grandfather had a heart attack." She cried harder.

Uo and Hana's eyes grew wide. Kyo and Yuki looked shocked. "Tohru, I'm so sorry!" Yuki sat down beside her and put her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, I know it. Don't worry, we're all here for you."

"Oh, I'm getting tears all over your shirt, Yuki, I'm sorry." she cried. She lifted her head only to get it put right back on his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter to me, what matters is that you are smiling, and you aren't smiling, so if it makes you smile, go ahead and keep filling my shirt with tears." Tohru giggled, but still cried.

"What if he dies, then that would be another member of my family gone! I couldn't take that."

"Miss Tohru Honda, you may come in, so can your friends, but be quick." The nurse said. Tohru rushed in. They all followed her.

As they entered the room, her grandfather was lying on a bed. His eyes were just barely open. "Kyoko?" Her grandfather asked as Tohru clutched his hand.

"No grandfather, it is Tohru."

"Tohru, I'm sorry to make you come down here and missed half of your school. I guess my heart isn't like it used to be."

"Grandfather, you have to live, I can't lose you, too!" Tohru cried out. She hugged him and cried into his chest.

"It is okay, Tohru, I'll always be with you, no matter what, and I'll be with your mother, too. I will watch over you. If I pass away, be happy for me, don't cry for me, promise me that you won't cry too much for me."

"Yes grandfather, I promise." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now, what has been going on with you since I last saw you?"

"Oh, well," She looked at Yuki, "I…"

"Let me guess, you are dating one of these men, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how did you know…?"

"I figured that, you living with them, it was bound to happen, but which one?" Tohru walked over to Yuki and grabbed his hand. Kyo felt envy all through him. She pulled Yuki over to her grandfather's bedside.

"This is Yuki Sohma."

"Hello Yuki." He coughed hard and closed his eyes; there was no response.

"Grandfather!" Tohru screamed. The nurse rushed in.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She rushed them out.

"Goodbye grandfather." Tohru whispered on her way out the door and a tear streamed down her right cheek.

"Tohru, don't cry, he'll be okay." Yuki wiped Tohru's tears with his sleeve. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Uo and I should probably get home, see you at school tomorrow." Hana and Uo left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should probably make dinner," Tohru tried to smile once back at Shigure's house.

"Don't worry about it, if you want, we can order takeout." said Shigure.

"No, no. It is my job, remember?" I'm supposed to cook unless I have a cold, I don't have a cold, do I?" Tohru went into the kitchen and started making dinner, thinking about what happened. Kyo walked in.

"You know, I think things are going to be okay." Kyo put a hand on her shoulder. Tohru turned her head towards him and smiled, but then a tear fell down her face. "Dammit Tohru, don't start crying!"

"Thank you Kyo. I hope things will be okay, but thank you also for being here for me, all of you are, and I am so happy." Kyo brushed the hair from her face, wiped her tears, and cupped her chin.

"Don't worry about it, we will always be here for you. But don't tell Shigure or Yuki that I said these things, otherwise they'll think that I am actually being sensitive, especially Uo and that would ruin the image that I'm obtaining." Kyo told her; she laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." He kissed her on the cheek and left the kitchen. She put her hand on her face where he kissed and smiled. People were there for her, she didn't feel alone anymore; she felt loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she said goodnight to everyone, she headed upstairs and thought about all the recent events. _Oh mom, after you died, I felt so alone, but now, I realized that there are people who are here for me. At first when you died, not even Uo and Hana could fill the empty space in me, but after I moved here with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, it has slowly been filling in. I still have that empty space in me that is reserved for you, but now I don't feel lonely._ Tohru eventually fell asleep, crying tears of happiness, making wet spots on her pillow.


	6. back to the hospital

The next day at school, Tohru was smiling. Uo and Hana were used to it, but Yuki and Kyo still didn't get it. _How can she smile after all the things that have happened to her? I just don't get it. _They both thought. After Momiji and Haru heard, they thought the exact same thing.

Again, she got a call to come to the hospital. She didn't show up for the rest of the day so immediately after school Yuki and Kyo rushed to the hospital. There, in the waiting room, they found Tohru crying again, and rushed to her.

"Tohru, what's wrong this time?" Kyo asked, but it came out sort of mean. He didn't mean it, but it made her cry harder.

"Dumb cat, could you be a little nicer this time?" Yuki told him. "Tohru, what's wrong?"

"He-he had another heart attack, but this time, they are still trying to get his heart to work." She choked. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her. "Don't worry Tohru, everything will be fine, and if something goes wrong, we'll still be here, we aren't going anywhere. I promise." He looked over at Kyo, who had his face turned. Something silver was streaming down his face. He was crying.

"Oh no, please, don't cry, especially for my sake, please stop!" Tohru exclaimed, not expecting them to cry or anything.

"Miss Tohru Honda, come here please." The nurse called out. Her voice was stern. They talked for a while then Tohru broke down. She ran back there and no matter what the nurse said, Kyo and Yuki rushed back there and followed her. She ran in the same room and there her grandfather lay, no movement and no life can be sensed.

"No, no grandfather, you can't die! You just can't! Please, talk to me! Talk to me!" Tohru screamed. She grabbed her lifeless grandfather and hugged him. "I'm not letting go!"

A nurse ran in and tried to force her off, but she pushed the nurse so hard that she hit the wall.

"Tohru," Yuki tried to pull her off, and since he was much stronger than her, he succeeded and he managed to pull her out of the room. Kyo helped the nurse up, careful not for her to fall into him for he didn't really want to transform.

"Yuki please, let go of me! I have to see him, please let go!" She screamed at him and tried to push him off. That didn't work but she accidentally bumped into him and caused him to transform. "I'm so sorry Yuki!" She hugged the little rat so that he wouldn't change back in the hospital and she grabbed his clothes. Since it wasn't fair, she didn't go back in, also because Kyo was guarding the door.

"I'm sorry Tohru, but we can't let you go back in. We know that it is hard for you, but it is best for you to leave, saying that you were also disrupting the other patients." The nurse told her calmly. Kyo brought her out to the waiting room and sat her down. She still held Yuki.

"I just want to go home right now, please, just bring me home." Tohru cried and they walked home except for Yuki, who was being carried by Tohru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the house, she told Shigure what happened while Yuki got dressed. "Tohru, I am so sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"You could come to the funeral with me when it happens," Tohru cried harder, trying to smile but failing miserably. They all agreed that they would go to the funeral.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Motoko planned a revenge on Tohru. "Listen, this is the last time that Tohru will take Yuki away from me. We must make her pay. First, we have to find out where she lives. I'll follow her after school, as soon as Yuki departs from her, I can follow her more closely, then we soon will find out." So after school, as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked home, Motoko followed at a distance. _Why aren't they separating?_ She followed until they reached Yuki's house. They walked in and Motoko peered through a window.

"Yuki, do you want to come with me to get groceries? I need a few things to make dinner," Tohru asked him.

"Sure." he answered. _Oh no, they are coming out this way so I'd better hide!_ She ran to the other side of the house. She saw them walk off.

"I'm sorry, I was just walking around, exploring the forest, that's all, and I guess I ended up here."

"Motoko?" Kyo walked out, "What are you doing here? Spying on Yuki I'm guessing?" Shigure realized that he couldn't make any move, for Kyo was there, so he went back inside. Kyo tightly clutched her arm once he was out of sight. "If you, or any of those damn fan club girls are planning to hurt Tohru I swear, I won't let you live it down." Motoko had fear in her eyes. "Now leave."

Motoko ran off as fast as she could. There was a red mark where Kyo had grabbed her. _But how could Tohru live there!_ She went back to the fan club and told them what she saw.

"What! Tohru Honda lives with Yuki? How could she do this?" exclaimed one of the members, "We have to make her pay." Motoko thought of Kyo's threat.

"We have to do it quietly, for she is safely guarded by them. She is never alone." Motoko said softly.


	7. the funeral

"Tohru, watch out for those fan club girls, they know that you live here now." Kyo warned her when she got home from grocery shopping. He told her what happened. "Just watch yourself, I won't leave your side, this is important." 

Later, she got a phone call when the funeral was going to be, and it was going to be on Saturday at one o'clock. She called Uo and Hana to tell them when the funeral was going to be, and what Kyo had told her.

"Tohru, this is major, you can't be left alone after this, we won't let you."

"Kyo won't let me either, but I still have to tell Yuki so I'll talk to you later. Bye." Tohru hung up the phone. Yuki passed by. "Yuki, I have to tell you something. Kyo told me that Motoko followed us here, so they know that I live here. Now that they know, Kyo doesn't think I'm safe, nor do Uo or Hana. But don't mention anything to them, please." She looked at Yuki with her big, turquoise eyes. "Promise me you won't do anything."

"Okay, I promise." Yuki answered.

"Okay, I'll be there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Yuki excused himself for a moment as he saw Motoko. She rounded a corner and he followed her. "Motoko?" She turned at the sound of her name. With Yuki's stern face she just wanted to run away.

"Please, Yuki forgive me for intruding on your property."

"Listen to me, if you do anything to Miss Honda, you won't get away with it, I promise that. Keep yourself and those fan club girls away from her, I mean it, you will regret it." He walked away not noticing his slip on Tohru's name. Motoko had tears in her eyes. For the first time, Yuki had scared her; he scared her more than Kyo did yesterday.

"What did you have to do Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, nothing," Yuki replied. The bell rang.

"Yuki," Motoko whispered to herself, tears streaming down her face as she stared at him going into school, his arm around Tohru's waist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came and Tohru started getting ready for the funeral. It was at a little church on the outskirts of town. They decided to walk because it was a nice day, so when Uo and Hana showed up, they all went to the funeral.

Throughout the whole funeral, Tohru had her head on Yuki's shoulder and he had his arm around her. They all cried for Tohru's sake even Shigure, since none of them really knew the guy so they couldn't be extremely sad. Uo tried to hug Kyo because of the sadness being passed around, but he pushed her away so she just pulled his hair.

After the funeral, Tohru went by his tombstone, kissed it, and whispered, "Goodbye grandfather, I'll visit you."

They headed back to Shigure's house; Tohru couldn't do anything except try to hide her tears. She didn't want anyone to be unhappy because she was, since she knew that no one really knew him either. She thanked everyone for coming, Hana and Uo hugged her as they said goodbye and headed back to their houses.

"Yuki, I know that you didn't get to talk to him much, but thank you for coming," Tohru told him.

"I am just trying to be a good boyfriend and be there for you." Tohru smiled and couldn't help but hug him. He transformed.

"Oh Yuki, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! Oh I'm so stupid!" Tohru apologized a million times.

"It's okay Tohru, it isn't your fault for us having this curse either, if you had it, then I'd probably accidentally hug you more than you hug me." They both laughed. Tohru turned and shrieked a little as he transformed back. He got dressed.

"Oh Yuki, even though I'm sad, you still have a way to make me smile and laugh, thank you." They drew in close to kiss each other when Shigure came in.

"Tohru! Yuki! I'm sorry to intrude, I'll just leave." They heard him mumble 'Ah, young love, how sweet it is' on his way out.

"Let's try that again," Yuki whispered and they kissed passionately.

"I love you, Yuki," Tohru whispered in his ear after the kiss.

"I love you, too, Tohru."


	8. Rena's move

At school on Monday, one of the fan club girls decided that she was going to take the chance to hurt Tohru. She was a first year named Rena, and she would do anything to help Motoko, since Motoko was her older cousin. Tohru didn't know all of the members so this girl was new to her.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" The girl asked at lunch. Tohru nodded. "You have a message from one of your teachers, I forgot the name, so just follow me."

"I'll be right back." Tohru followed the girl. Once they were out of sight from anyone, the girl slammed Tohru into the wall. Motoko rounded the corner.

"Stay away from Yuki or else," Rena shouted.

"Rena! Stop it!" Motoko shouted. She helped Tohru up, scolded Rena, and that had caused her to run away, and then she apologized for her cousin's behavior. Not because she was really sorry, but because of Kyo and Yuki's threats. She still despised Tohru for taking Yuki.

All Tohru had gotten was a red mark on her face from being smacked against the wall. It wasn't bad, but it definitely looked like she got hit with something on purpose.

She got back to the lunch table. Yuki asked what happened.

"Oh, I tripped, clumsy me!" Uo and Hana looked at each other, they knew when Tohru was lying and this was one of the times.

"Tohru, tell us the truth, we know that you are one of the worst liars when it is something serious." Hana told her.

"Well…" She decided to tell them quietly for no one to hear.

"That's it, where is the damn little punk who did this!"

"Kyo, you are not going to hurt her! Promise me you won't, all of you!" They all nodded in promise but as a good boyfriend, Yuki was going to talk to Motoko and Kyo most likely was going to find the girl and beat her up until she couldn't move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Motoko! Who hit Tohru against the wall, if you don't tell me, then I'll smack you against the wall like Rena did! Where is she?" Kyo shouted at Motoko when he was waiting for Tohru outside because she forgot a book. "I said that if anyone of those fan club girls or you hurt Tohru, they or you would regret it! I meant it, too, now where is your cousin?" When Motoko stayed silent, he grabbed her arms violently and held her against the wall. "Tell me!"

"Kyo, let her go," Yuki shouted at him. Motoko started to cry.

"I don't have to listen to you! Motoko, tell me where the hell she is!"

"No! I won't!" she said finally. She tried to kick him but failed.

"Kyo just let her go!" Kyo let go and Yuki gave her the same stern face the day he warned her. "Why did your cousin hurt Tohru?"

"She knew that I didn't like Tohru, so she wanted to make me happy, I couldn't control what she did." Motoko tried to run away, but Yuki grabbed her wrist and put her against the wall, holding her shoulders.

"Did you tell your club to stay away from Tohru? Tell me the truth." She couldn't lie to Yuki.

"Okay, no not really, just to be careful what you do because she is never alone. Normally they take that as a no, but my cousin is new, so she didn't know. I'm sorry Yuki! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Why didn't you spell it out then? We both warned you, and this is what happened, Tohru still got hurt! Now, someone has to get hurt by this and I think it is going to be you!" Kyo slammed his fist right next to her face on the wall. He turned. There stood Tohru, just staring at them, tears running down her face. She ran off.

"Tohru! Tohru, wait!" Kyo and Yuki ran after her. She ran as fast as she could, but Kyo and Yuki were faster. They caught up and grabbed both her arms gently.

"You promised, but I guess that doesn't matter, you almost hurt her! How could you do this?"

"She never told any of the club to stay away from you! That is why her cousin did that to you. I couldn't let her get away with that!" Kyo exclaimed.

"But you told me that you wouldn't do anything, it doesn't matter. She actually told Rena to stop. Didn't you hear that part when I told you?"

"Tohru, please forgive us, we were just scared, we didn't want you to get hurt again so we took action. Please, just forgive us." Yuki pleaded her calmly. She looked into Yuki's big purple eyes, then into Kyo's ruby eyes.

"Okay, just listen to me next time, and if you promise something, stick to it, okay? I could never stay mad at you anyways, though, but just don't hurt anyone." Tohru smiled and they began to walk home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Hatori dropped off Haru and Momiji. "Tohru! Tohru! I heard what happened, are you okay?" Momiji went up to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." Tohru had a bruise where she was slammed into the wall. Rena was strong!

"I never suspected Rena would do that to anyone, but I do know that she really adores Motoko." Haru commented.

"Yeah, well, I didn't get hurt too bad, so don't worry. I thought that the fan club girls would've done worse, so it was a good thing that there was only one of them!"

"Sorry about your grandfather by the way." added Haru.

"Oh, it's okay, I've been through having people die in my family more than once." she tried to make a joke out of it to make it seem like she wasn't too sad but she failed. She smiled weakly.

"Don't fake being happy, that isn't a real smile, show us a real smile." Yuki stated. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. "That's better."

"Oh Yuki," Tohru giggled. Kyo rolled his eyes. He still had jealousy. You're probably thinking that he isn't a very good boyfriend, since he is dating Uo. Quite frankly, I don't think he is either! How dare he! "What the heck! Who is the author of this frickin' story?" growled Kyo. "Oh, I know, you are on that damn rat's side, aren't you? I can't believe that the author chooses favorites now! Dammit, why does everyone love that damn Yuki? What is so special about him?" "Fine, if you don't like it, then shut the hell up and leave! I'm the author, like I care if a stupid cat is in it! Or you can stay, but just shut the hell up and leave me alone! Yah got a problem with that?"

"Kyo, is everything alright?" Tohru asked; Kyo stayed silent, trying to talk, but no words coming out. "Okay fine, you can talk, sheesh! But see, I command you! Muha ha ha laughing manically!"

"Yeah, why the heck wouldn't everything be alright?" He dashed outside, mumbling 'frickin' author' and went up to the roof.

"Maybe I should follow him, excuse me." Tohru ran outside after him.

When she got on the roof, she asked, "Kyo, tell me what is wrong, please."

"The stupid author chooses favorites, that is what's wrong." Kyo spat.

"No, I think it is something different… wait a minute, what do you mean she chooses favorites?"

"Never mind, but that is part of the reason that I couldn't talk, she took my voice away for a bit, the stupid author hates me! "I heard that! You want me to do worse things to you?" But the other part is what you're looking for? That damn rat, I hate him, what else is new?"

"Is it something about me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me."

"No, you're perfect, I mean, um… you didn't do anything wrong, just that damn Yuki makes everything worse. It's a long story; you wouldn't want to hear it."

"I don't want to hear it if you don't want to tell me, Kyo."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, okay, well, they are probably wondering where we are, so I wish that you'd come down though, for me?" Kyo looked at her. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Fine, but I still hate the damn author," mumbled Kyo. Tohru smiled and climbed down the ladder; Kyo followed. "Dammit Kyo, fine, if you feel that way…" CRASH! Kyo hit the ground because I made him by having him fall, "There, I told you that I'd do worse things to you if you kept that up… Muha ha ha!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
